This invention relates broadly to the improvement of the integrity of digital systems and more specifically to an improved power supply system, which eliminates adverse effects of power supply generated noise upon digital systems.
In the prior art, it is well-known to use unbalanced magnetic core D.C. to D.C. conversion in power supply systems. When D.C. to D.C. conversion is used in conjunction with digital systems, deleterious effects can arise from the unwanted noise produced as a result of the A.C. excitation of transformer coils associated with D.C. to D.C. converters. If the digital system is not protected in some manner from the noise produced by switching transients in the power supply, such transient noise will appear on the logic lines within the digital system and result in erroneous detection of data bits. While many advances have been made in the improvement of D.C. to D.C. converter power supplies themselves, prior art approaches to protecting digital systems from switching transients have remained confined to the use of extensive R.F. shielding and bulky feed-through filters. Such brute force shielding of the converter and filtering of the power lines results in increased expense, weight and cost of the digital system.